


Hoisted

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Kelley pulls Abby into one of her plots but the whole thing ends up turning around on her.





	Hoisted

Abby knew of Kelley’s antics long before she’d even joined her first camp. She’d heard the legends of the pranks the woman had played over the years and had even promised herself she wouldn’t get involved but fate would have it that she had to share a room with the woman. 

Abby liked Kelley well enough. She was pretty quiet the first few days of camp; a lot more calm than what Abby would have thought. She really enjoyed hanging out with her after practice and watching some sappy rom-coms in their room together. So it just came naturally to her to agree when Kelley asked if she wanted to join her in a plot.

“Ok, all I need you to do is get Mal to tell Lindsey that I have a thing from Cap she wanted.”

“Do you really have whatever it is that Lindsey is looking for from Cap?” Abby felt a little odd referring to Christie as Cap since she really wasn’t ever her captain, but she also felt even more odd considering Carli her captain, so she had learned to accept that ‘Cap’ was always to be in reference to Christie. It did help that the woman was pure legend on the pitch. 

“Yes, of course.” Kelley grabbed a bag off the bed and Abby nodded.

“Does it have to be Mal?”

“Yes, because Mal will come with her and we’ll get two birds with one stone,” Kelley explained and Abby nodded, “now hurry, I’m going to set the phone up to record.”

“Ok.” Abby walked out of the room and headed toward Allie’s room where she knew everyone would be gathered. She spotted Mal walking toward it. “Hey, Mal!” Abby called out and jogged up toward the young player. 

“Hey Abby, what’s up?”

“Have you seen Lindsey?”

“Yeah, she’s in Allie’s room.”

“Can you tell her that Kelley has that thing from Cap for her?”

“Yeah, I suppose… you could tell her yourself you know?” Mal questioned and Abby felt her heart sink. What if she ruined the whole thing by letting it slip at this moment, she had to think quick.

“I know but I have to go call my mom back,” Abby lied, sighing in relief that Mal seemed to have bought it. 

“Ah, ok! Yeah, she’ll be right there.” Mal smiled and Abby turned to head back to the room. She walked in and Kelley was still messing with her phone.

“Need help?” Abby asked, walking up next to Kelley she put her hand on Kelley’s taking the phone from her. Kelley stared up at her.

“I can do it…” She insisted and Abby chuckled shaking her head. 

“It’s ok, there fixed.” Abby set the phone up so it would catch the two women’s reactions. 

“Ok, so I’m going to jump out of the bathroom at them.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen your vids, I know how this goes.” Abby smiled and Kelley rolled her eyes.

“Fine, just be ready.” Kelley smirked as she walked into the bathroom. A moment later there was a knock at the door, Abby walked over answering it. She let Mal and Lindsey in.

“Hey Kemp,” Lindsey said and Abby nodded.

“I thought you had to call your mom?” Mal asked and Abby shrugged.

“Didn’t pick up,” Abby lied again, proud that she was thinking as fast as she was today. She stepped past the door to the bathroom, the two only a foot behind her when Kelley jumped out and shouted at them. 

Lindsey screamed and jumped backward, much to Kelley’s delight. Mal, on the other hand, yelled and punched Kelley square in the nose. 

“Fuck!” Kelley shouted, grabbing her nose.

“Oh shit! Kel, I’m so sorry!” Mal said as Abby walked over to Kelley with tissues. She forced Kelley to tilt her head back so she could inspect the damage. 

“I’d say it’s no worse than the hit you took in the Cup,” Abby said smiling and Kelley laughed. 

“Saw that, huh?”

“Yeah, gotta admit it was kind of hot,” Abby said, smirking a bit, noticing the red flaring up on Kelley’s cheeks. 

“Ok, you two can flirt later. Where is my zucchini bread?” Lindsey asked and Kelley pointed toward the bag on the bed. 

“Thanks for caring Horan.” Kelley snapped at her but Lindsey flipped her off.

“You’ve earned it.” Lindsey grabbed the bag before looping an arm around Mal’s shoulders and leading her out of the room. 

“So, you think it’s hot?” Kelley asked and Abby laughed but nodded.

“It was pretty hot.” She pulled the tissues back from Kelley’s nose. “I think it’s done bleeding.”

“Good,” Kelley said pulling Abby into a kiss, Abby ran her hand into Kelley’s hair holding her close. 

“So, does this mean I’m your official partner in crime now?” Abby asked as they broke apart, their foreheads pressed together. She smiled as she felt Kelley’s breath puff against her lips as she laughed. 


End file.
